The Real Reason
by Phia the Ducati Chick
Summary: Hey guys! Chapter 7, Focus has now been posted! Enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Trinity in love?

The Real Reason

She pulled on her pants and buckled up her boots. It was around 3am, they couldn't know for certain though, and the sentinels were attacking the Neb for the fifth time in a month, Trinity started turning the wheel on the door but before she could open it the voice of her lover came from the bed. "Where are you off to at this hour? You said you didn't have a shift tonight." Trinity turned round to see the man she loved on his side and facing her, but he was still drowsy, having only just woken.

"I've got go and help Morpheous, sentinels are nearing for another attack and we have to have EMP charged and ready, and I've got to help him pilot it to a safe place. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" She hurried over to the bed a placed a light kiss on her lovers lips before she left the room, which had now been plunged into darkness again.

"How long before they attack?" Trinity asked Morpheous as she placed herself into the seat next to the one Morpheous was occupying.

"No more than 10 minutes. Which means we have to find a place to land the Neb before they get too close." Morpheous explained while Trinity familiarised herself with the controls. "Have you got any idea where?" Trinity said, turning to face Morpheous, he, however was still looking out of the cockpit window, so Trinity turned back round to look out of the window as well. "Just over there." Morpheous told her pointing to a dark secluded part of the path that was covered with sentinel remains, pipes, wires and cables. It took Morpheous and Trinity only a few minutes to manuever the Neb over to the place Morpheous had pointed out. Once in place Morpheous got the Neb's operator, Tank, to turn off all power on the ship and to charge the EMP, just as Morpheous got off the intercom somebody walked into the cockpit. Trinity spun round on her chair, only to come face to face with her lover. "Hey, Trin, Morpheous, how's it all going?" He said as Trinity stood up to let him take her chair. "I've just told Tank turn the power off and charge the EMP." Morpheous replied while Trinity got herself comfortable on her lovers lap, an action that Morpheous was more than used to seeing between the two. Trinity had just got herself comfortable when the lights on the ship turned off and she snuggled into her lover. Not long after a sentinel was visible through the cockpit window, and Trinity's lover tightned his grip around her. She snuggled into him in return and turned her head to look out of the window, mentally praying that everything would be okay.

Chapter 2 up soon. Please R & R, peace, Phia


	2. Damn sentinels ruin everything

The Real Reason

Chapter 2.

The sentinel came towards the Neb, and it seemed that for a few seconds everyone in the cockpit stopped breathing. All you could hear was the pounding of a heart. Trinity closed her eyes as the sentinel came as close as it possibly could. The next thing that happened came in a blur, for Trinity anyway. A tenticle came flying through the window of the cockpit and came straight for her lover, there was nothing anyone could do to stop the tenticle from going straight through her lovers body. He collapsed to the floor as the sentinel started to make it's way into the cockpit. Trinity fell down on her knees beside him. She felt around for his hand in the darkness that was the Neb, she found it and gripped onto it tightly. "Dagger?" It was the name of the person who was always on her mind, who was always there for her when she needed him most, the name of the man that showed her how much she could love someone and the name of the man she loved more than anyone else in the universe, the Matrix and the Real World.

"Trin?" Dagger called, although it came out as barely a whisper.

"I'm here Dagger, I'm... I'm never letting go." She whispered in the same hoarse tone, but tears were making clear pathways down her cheeks and landed with a drip on the cold metal floor that Trinity was knealing on. Dagger smiled weakily and tried to squeeze her hand.

"Trin, can you promise me something?" Dagger asked hoarsley.

"Yes, Dagger, I'll promise you anything." Trinity said looking down at her lover.

"Promise me that when I'm gone you'll love another, and if you love that man even half as much as you've loved me, they will be the luckiest man alive." Trinity shivered at the thought of loving anyone else but Dagger. But she agreed. She kissed him gently for a few seconds, but both knew they had to pull away.

"I love you, Trin." Dagger told he weakily.

"I love you too, Dagger." She said, but all to soon the hand, she was gripping so tightly, fell limp, and she collapsed onto his chest sobbing and she heard his heart beat fade away into nothingness.

Trinity didn't know how long it was before she came to her senses and got up from the cold hard floor. She lifted herself up and bent down and picked up Dagger's limp, lifeless body. Trinity wondered through the corridors of the Neb and after what seemed like an eternity reached the Medical Bay were she placed Dagger's body on a bed, carefully. She got a warm blanket out of a cupboard that kept all the medical supplys and unfolded it and carefully covered Dagger's body.

Trinity then left the Medical Bay after giving her Dagger one last goodbye kiss. Trinity wandered through the corridors of the Neb and eventually found her way back to her small cold cabin, the cabin that only an hour ago, she was sleeping in with Dagger. Trinity walked slowly over to the bed and collapsed onto it and started sobbing into Dagger's pillow.

That night Trinity had a restless sleep, over and over and over her head was replaying Dagger's last minutes. At some early hour of the morning Trinity decided to have a walk down to the Mess Hall, so she could at least stop replaying Dagger's words. She walked into the hall to find Switch sitting at one of the tables. Trinity got a cup of water and sat down next to her best friend and crew member.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Switch asked as she turned to face Trinity.

"I'm doing ok, I'm just having a little trouble sleeping, thats all. What about you?" Trinity asked playing with the rim of her cup.

"I'm about to start my shift of watching the Matrix, Morpheous is convinced he's found The One, again." Switch said, it wasn't the first time Morpheous had claimed he'd found The One, most of the crew had been keeping count, they were on at least the sixth supposed 'One'.

"Again? When is Morpheous going to accept that the prophecy is lying and there is no such thing as The One?" Trinity asked, still playing with the rim of her cup.

"Why don't you believe in the prophecy?" Switch asked curiously.

"I don't really know, it all just seems a bit too hopeful." Trinity answered. She wasn't really sure whether she was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Switch said quietly.

"Who is the latest 'One' anyway?" Trinity asked, for some reason she was really interested.

"His name is Thomas Anderson, hishacker name isNeo."


	3. Why me?

The Real Reason

Chapter 3

"He works for a programming company, he's been searching for Morpheous for a couple of years. I don't know why Morpheous thinks he is the One though." Switch answered as she got up from her bench and walked over to the sink. "You can come with me if you want, and find out a bit more." Switch answered washing her bowl and cup up. For some reason the idea appealed to Trinity and she agreed.

Trinity and Switch walked down to the core together and relieved Morpheous of looking at the green raindrop code that is the Matrix. "We'll take over now Morpheous, anything we should know before you go?" Switch asked as she sat herself down in a chair in front of the screens.

"No, he's just been doing the usual, no agents are onto him yet, but he's fallen alseep in front of the computer, again." Morpheous told Switch, not noticing Trinity behind him.

"He'll have one hell of sore neck tomorrow morning." Trinity stated making Morpheous jump a little.

"Trinity, what are you doing down here?" Morpheous asked, surprised that Trinity was up and functioning.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the Mess Hall, where I found Switch, she's been telling me how you think you've found the One." Trinity stated simply.

"I don't think Trinity, I know." This response was typical of Morpheous.

"So what makes you think that?" Trinity asked, interested in hearing Morpheous' answer.

"The Oracle." Morpheous stated. Trinity didn't need to ask anymore, she knew what the Oracle had said, but Trinity was the only one who would trully know whether Neo was the One or not. But Morpheous didn't know that, and if it was up to Trinity, he wouldn't find out at all.

"Are you alright Trinity, you've paled considerably, do you need to go and rest for a while?" Morpheous asked, but Trinity simply nodded and went to take a seat beside Switch and stared at the screens. Morpheous left her to it, knowing that she would still be grieving the lose of Dagger.

_'Wow, he's hot!'_ Trinity thought to herself, but she quickly brushed these thoughts aside when she remembered that she had just lost Dagger, she had also decided when she was trying to get to sleep, that she would not love anyone else, despite what Dagger had said, she just couldn't, she knew that if she did she would be hurt again and she didn't want to go through that pain again. While thinking about this Switch had asked her a question, but she was so out of it she hadn't heard.

"Earth to Trinity?" Switch said, waving a hand in front of Trinity's face. Trinity snapped out of her daze and looked at Switch.

"Sorry Switch, what did you say?" Trinity asked, while making a mental note not to go into a daze again, as it was unlike her to go off into a daydream.

"Would you mind taking over for a little while, I'm feeling a bit rough, but it's Cypher's shift soon, but until then could you keep an eye on Neo for me?" Switch said, rather weakly.

"Of course, you go back to your cabin and I'll stay here and watch Neo, it's not like I'm going to get any sleep anyway." Trinity said, smiling slightly at her friend. Switch thanked her and headed off towards her cabin.

Around 5 hours later.

"Trinity, what are you doing down here? I thought this was meant to be Switch's shift?" Cypher said walking into the cockpit.

"Switch was feeling a bit rough so I told her I would take her shift for her, I can take yours as well if you want, I'm not tired, and I can't sleep anyway." Trinity said, as a bad feeling settled into her stomach as it always did when Cypher was around.

"Are you sure? You sure you don't want me to keep you company or anything?" Cypher drawled, secretly wanting her to say she wanted him to stay.

"I'm positive, and I'd rather be alone if you don't mind?" Trinity said, growing more and more uncomfortable around Cypher. With that said Cypher left her to it, silently cursing himself for being stupid enough to think she would want him to stay.

_"God, he gives me the creeps!"_ Trinity thought to herself as Cypher left the cockpit. Thinking no more of it Trinity settled back down and saw on the screens that Neo was just starting to wake up. "I told you so." She said to herself as Neo started to rub his neck, trying to stop his neck from hurting so much. She watched him closely as he rushed around getting ready for work, already knowing he was going to be late.

Around half and hour later.

Trinity watched as Neo got sent to Mr Rhineheart's office, but got her attention taken away from the screen by Morpheous, who had sat down next to her. "I want to be able to free him in less than a week." Morpheous told her as she turned her attention to him.

"Less than a week?" Trinity asked, slightly surprised. "How long have you been watching him?"

"About a month, and I do realise that he is slightly older than we tend to go for, but that's just a small factor in it." Morpheous told her.

"Do you want me to send Choi and DeJour over there after he's got back from work?" Trinity asked, hoping she'd get to play a small part.

"Yes, but I need you to go over there now and hack into his computer to find out what he already knows, then when he returns from work send Choi and DeJour over there, and get them to take him to a club, which is where I need you to meet him." Morpheous told her.

"Me? Why me?" Trinity asked, she wasn't complaining, but she was slightly shocked.

"Switch is ill, I don't really trust Cypher, Apoc is looking after Switch, and as you know, Mouse is too young. So that just leaves you." Morpheous explained to her, hoping that she wouldn't mind going back in after yesterday's events.

"Okay, plug me in and I'll go." Trinity told him, Morpheous was slightly shocked, but knew that she would never disobey an order. Trinity walked over to her chair and got herself comfortable, Morpheous then plugged her in and sent her into the Matrix.


	4. Do I know you?

* * *

**Hey guys, please, please, please review my story, it's the only thing that keeps me going.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers Zinck and Sydney Andrews. You guys are the best!**

**Phia xxx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Matrix trilogy, I am writing as a fan and am not gaining anything from writing the story.**

**The Real Reason**

**Chapter 4**

'Shit.' Trinity sprinted along a back alley and round the corner to come face to face with yet another agent. She'd just got Agent Brown off her tail and now she was having to either fight or run away from Agent Smith.

Trinity prefered the latter.

Although she loved to fight, she wasn't really up to kicking agent's asses right now. Trinity did a back flip and kicked Smith in the face. He stumbled backwards, but regained his composure quicker than Trinity had anticipated.

He flipped over her head and grabbed a small pen knife out of is shoe, all in one foul swoop.

Before Trinity had realised what was happening he had an arm around her neck so she couldn't move, and the pen knife on the part of her neck that wasn't covered by his arm. Trinity, more prepared for this than _he _had anticipated, shifted her weight onto her other foot and used her other foot to kick him in the groin. Smith dropped the pen knife and his arm that was around Trinity's neck.

Trinity caught the pen knife by the blade, cutting her hand quite deeply in the process. With Smith still on the floor, Trinity took this as a chance to plunge the pen knife in his side.

She then ran towards an office block and skidded to a halt infront of a man that looked mortified.

Trinity inwardly laughed, _'I suppose it's not every day that you see a women run towards you in black leather attire and skid to a halt infront of you.'_ She thought to herself. Snapping herself out of her stupor she took a proper look at the man, he looked familiar but for some reason she couldn't put a name to the face. "Do I know you?" She asked the stranger.

"No, I think I would have remembered a woman like you." The man said with a small smile. Trinity smiled back and walked away. _'Why does he look so damn familiar?' _She thought to herself as she turned off a small street and walked towards a large apartment block.

Trinity pushed the door to Neo's apartment open with her good hand and stepped inside. Trinity adjusted to the light and then looked around Neo's apartment. It was dark, and not particulaly tidy. There was a dark green couch near the middle of the room, a bookcase near the door, and over by the far wall was his computer. _'Ah, bingo.' _She thought to herself as she made her way across the untidy room.

Trinity linked his computer with her own and looked through some of his files on the computer. He knew quite a lot about Morpheous, but didn't really know much about the truth, and had a small theory of what the Matrix was, very similar to the actual truth.

When she was finished hacking into his computer she stole a glance at the clock on the desk, she saw that it was only three pm, Matrix time, and Neo didn't get back from work until seven, at the earliest.

Trinity made her way through a door in the living room to a small, clustered kitchen. She looked through cupboards, and eventually found a small medical box. Opening it, she was pleased to see that it contained antiseptic wipes, a bandage and some tape. Doing as best as she could with one hand, Trinity dressed her wounded hand and set the medical box back in a cupboard near the oven.

She decided that Neo's apartment was too messy, and she knew that he wasn't going to tidy it any time soon.

She surprisingly found some cleaning supplies in a cupboard under the sink in his kitchen, so she started her work from the kitchen, through to the living room, the bathroom, and Neo's small bedroom, that occupied only a bed and a small wardobe. Trinity was also secretly glad that Neo's apartment was so untidy, as it gave her a chance to look through some of his possessions properly.

When Trinity was finished it was getting towards six pm, so she put the cleaning supplies away and headed back into the living room.

She found a notepad and pen near the phone and wrote a small note to Neo, which she then stuck to his computer's moniter.

With that finished Trinity realised that she had to get to the Heart 'O The City Hotel so that she could moniter Neo and email Choi and Dejour to see where they were. Luckily the hotel wasn't too far from Neo' apartment, just a block or two. Glancing at the clock she realised it was exactly seven pm, and Neo would be home at any minute. She sped down the stairs in double time, and bumped into someone in the foyer. It was the same man as before! "We seem to have a habit of bumping into each other today." Said the man, smiling slightly.

"So it would appear." Trinity said smiling back, it was then that she realised who it was, it was _Neo_.

"I didn't know you lived in the building." Neo said, making small talk, which was extremely unlike him.

"I don't, I was just... er ... visiting an old friend." Trinity said, trying to come up with a believable reason.

"Well, I'll see ya around, I guess." Neo said, giving Trinity a full smile this time.

"Yeah, see ya around." Trinity said, giving Neo a smile to match his own, while keeping her face calm, but underneath her heart was racing and someone had released a swarm of butterflies in her stomach, which was momentarily doing several back flips. _'Just walk away, and try and keep calm.' _Trinity told herself, through her thoughts, as she walked away.

As soon as she got out of the front door to the building, she decided to sprint, mainly because she was nearly late and secondly to try and burn off some of the adreniline.

**Ten minutes later, Heart 'O The City Hotel:**

Trinity reached beside her laptop and picked up her cell phone. She dialed the numbers for Cypher's phone and waited for him to answer.

"Yeah." Cypher drawled, picking up the phone, knowing already that it was Trinity on the other end.

"Is everything in place?" Trinity asked, wasting no time by making small talk, like Cypher usually did.

"You weren't supposed to relieve me." Cypher told her, sounding a bit pissed off.

"I know, but I felt like taking your shift." Trinity lied, she daren't tell him that Morpheous had told her to take over his shift because Morpheous doesn't trust him.

"You like him, don't you? You like watching him." Cypher teased, although she knew, he wasn't teasing her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Trinity told him, mentally cursing to herself for not seeing that coming.

"We're going to kill him, do you understand that?" Cypher told her, hoping to wind her up, and to Trinity's surprise, it did, the thought of Neo dying made her shiver and get a strange sad feeling deep inside the core of her.

"Morpheous believes he is The One." She told Cypher, knowing full well that that never stopped the others from dying, the other 'supposed One's'.

"Do you?" Cypher asked, intrigued. _"Shit, he has me there. Do I think he is The One? If it does will I be admitting what the Oracle told me!' _Shetoldherself. But the only answer she could come up with was a simple one that would piss Cypher off.

"It doesn't matter what I believe." She told him, although what she said was, in truth, extremely wrong indeed.

"You don't, do you?" Cypher asked her, secretly hoping that she didn't. There was a small beep as Cypher finished, but it was enough to worry Trinity enough to ask Cypher about it.

"Did you hear that?" Trinity asked, completely changing the subject to a, momentarily, much more important one.

"Hear what?" Cypher asked, knowing full well what Trinity had heard, but he wasn't about to tell her what it was.

"Are you sure this line is clean?" Trinity asked, it wouldn't matter what Cypher's answer was, she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Yeah, 'course I'm sure." Cypher said. _'Yeh, like hell you are.' _Trinity thought to herself as she told him that she had better go, and with that she disconnected.


	5. The Lady In Black

**I would like to say a big thank you to Sydney Andrews and Shattered Image. And of course Zinck, I couldn't have written this chapter without your help. :)**

**I'm begging now, can people please review!**

**Phia x**

**

* * *

**

**The Real Reason**

**Chapter 5**

(Neo's POV)

The alarm sounded for 8am and Neo cursed as he leapt out if bed. "Shit, not again."

"You haved a problem with authority, Mr Anderson. You believe that you are special, that somehow the rules do not apply to you. Obviously you are mistaken. This company is one of the top software companies in the world because every single employee understands that they are part of a whole. Thus, if an employee has a problem, the company has a problem. The time has come to make a choice, Mr Anderson. Either you choose to be at your desk on time, from this day forward, or you choose to find yourself another job. Do I make myself clear?" Mr Rhineheart told Mr. Thomas Anderson for the third time this week.

"Yes Mr Rhineheart, perfectly clear." Was Tom's response, it was the same one he gave to Mr Rhineheart every single day.

* * *

Thomas Anderson ambled down the flights of stairs in his office building and wondered to himself why he had a spent another day doing a useless job while he was trying to ignore the usual feeling that someone was watching him. It was a feeling he'd always felt.

He used to wonder who was watching him, but once he'd gotten used to it he stopped wondering and just wished they'd stop.

When he was a boy he used to dream that it would be someone to take him away from his awful home and to somewhere adventurous and full of people who would want to be friends with him, unlike in the world he lived in, but once he turned 18 he knew that dream was only 'a dream'.

Tom walked through the lobby and outside over to the fountain where he always sat. He sat and drank his coffee in silence, making contact with no one, as always. Slowly he got up and put the coffee cup in the nearest trash can.

On his way back thought, he got a serious shock. A women in black, skin-tight leather ran towards him and skidded to a halt inches in front of him, they were almost nose to nose! Tom saw a slight laugh flicker from the corner of the woman's mouth and across her eyes before it was gone again. The woman before him gave him a confused look before speaking.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked. Tom racked his brains, but came to no conclusion.

"No, I think I would have remembered a woman like you." Tom told her a small smile playing on his lips. The woman simply smiled back and walked away. Tom almost stopped her, but thought better of the action.

Pushing thoughts of the woman out of his mind he heading back to his office block to continue with useless programming.

The hour surprised Tom when he looked at the clock next. It was half past six and it was time to go home, not that he had anyone waiting for him.

Grabbing his jacket and his briefcase he headed home, taking a small detour to local mini-mart on the way.

* * *

Tom let himself into the apartment block and walked carelessly throught the foyer, or he would have if he hadn't of bumped into someone on the way. He couldn't quite believe it, it was the same woman as before!

"We seem have a habit of bumping into each other today." He said smiling gently.

"So it would appear." The woman said, smiling back, and a look crossed her eyes that confused Tom, it was a look as if she finally remembered who he was, but how could she know him? They'd never met before. She could be the one watching you. Said a small voice inside Tom's head but he told himself not to be so stupid and pushed these voices aside.

"I didn't know you lived in this building." _'Since when did you make small talk? You never make small talk. You hate it!'_ Said the same voice in his head.

"I don't, I was just... er ... visiting an old friend." Said the woman, looking slightly flustered.

"Well, I'll see ya around, I guess." Tom told her and gave her a full (what he hoped was a dazzling) smile.

"Yeah, see ya around." The woman said returning the smile and deciding it was best to walk away she walked across the foyer and out the door.

_'Why didn't you ask her name, you idiot!' _Tom was starting to get annoyed with his thoughts. _'O, just give it a rest will you!'_ He told his thoughts, and they didn't bother to contact him for the rest of the journey up to his apartment.

Tom turned the key in the lock and allowed his apartment door to swing open. Walking inside he noticed his apartment looked (and smelled) different. Setting his briefcase down on the couch and his jacket on a hook next to the door he inspected the rest of the apartment. Then he finally realised what it was when he walked back into the living room. _Someone had cleaned his apartment. _This caused Tom to worry a little bit as to how they got inside. Getting a cold beer out of the fridge he sat down at his computer and turned it on.

Then he noticed that on the moniter was a note in black swirly handwriting. Tom read and reread the note.

_Try and keep the place tidy._

_The Lady In Black._

_P.S. Don't sleep in front of the computer, that's why you have such a sore neck!_

Tom pondered the note and the name kept rattling around his head. Could _'The Lady In Black'_ be the woman Tom had met today? If it was how did she get into his apartment?

Tom, eventually tired from all the thinking, took '_The Lady In Black's_ advice and slept in his bed that night. It was a disturbed sleep, but, it was sleep.

* * *

**What did you think guys? Any good? Please, please, please, please review!**

**Phia x**


	6. Betrayal

**I've reposted this chapter because I realized I'd missed out the fight between Trinity and the cops! (oops!)**

**Sorry this took so long to post, I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers, Feffy, xPiecesxOfxAxDreamx, x.Shattered Image.x, Sydney Andrews and Zinck, thanks guys!**

**Here it goes, chapter 6.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Dagger and the only part of the plot I own is the beginning and bits in between, so don't sue me!**

* * *

**The Real Reason**

**Chapter 6.**

Trinity kept on running; she didn't know where she was running to, just anywhere away from here. Bumping into Neo was the last thing had planned, and she was already kicking herself because of it. 'If you weren't such a neat freak you could have left Neo's apartment as soon as you'd finished hacking into his computer, but no, you have to be his own personal cleaner!' She thought to herself as she ran down in the general direction of the Heart 'O The City Hotel, but another part of her admitted that she had enjoyed running into Neo, even though she was betraying Dagger for thinking such thoughts. She ignored both feelings and carried on running towards the hotel where Choi and DeJour were hopefully waiting for her.

An hour later Trinity was hacking into Neo's computer from her own and waiting patiently for Choi and DeJour to show up at Neo's apartment.

Her hands ran across the keyboard slowly and hoped that Neo would wake up from his sleep in front of his computer and see the words that she was sending across his screen, luckily there would be a delay between sending the message and it appearing on Neo's screen so she would at least be five minutes away before the agents would notice anything.

She'd just sent the last message when her cell phone went off.

"Hello Trinity." She heard Cypher drawl. It sent shivers down her spine and not in a good way either.

"Cypher?" She knew it was him, but she didn't understand why he was calling her and risking compromising her position.

"Yeah,"

"Is everything in place?" She asked but strained her ears because she thought she heard the line being traced.

"You weren't supposed to relieve me." Cypher told her sounding slightly pissed off, not that she cared.

"I know, but I felt like taking your shift." Trinity lied, she wasn't about to tell Cypher that Morpheous had sent her because he couldn't trust Cypher.

"You like him don't you? You like watching him." Cypher drawled in his usual poisonous voice. 'Shit! As if I don't feel guilty enough betraying Dagger by having these feelings for Neo but now Cypher has to ask me about it!' She thought to herself while trying to answer his question without giving herself away.

"Don't be ridiculous." She answered tonelessly.

"We're going to kill him, do you understand that?" She didn't understand that, but she didn't want to thing about it.

"Morpheous believes he is the One." She sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

"Do you?" 'Do I?' She thought to herself. She secretly knew she did believe he was the One otherwise she wouldn't be falling in love with him. 'Shit did I just think that?' She thought to herself as she just realized that she admitted that she was falling in love with Neo.

"It doesn't matter what I believe." She told him, although she knew it actually mattered a lot.

"You don't do you?" She didn't answer; she knew that whatever answer she gave Cypher she would be giving herself away.

"You do know you're cheating and betraying Dagger?" He was trying to wind Trinity up, but she wasn't about to give the dog a bone.

"How can I possibly be cheating and betraying Dagger by doing what Morpheous has asked me to do?" Ha! She thought to herself, try and worm your way out of that one.

"Now, now, Trin, you know that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about your _feelings _for Neo." Shit! How does he know about those? She thought to herself.

"Did you hear that?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Hear what?" Cypher asked slightly confused.

"Are you sure this line is clean?" Could it be possible that Cypher is helping the agents trace the line? She thought to herself, but knew that Morpheous would surely have picked up on something.

"Yeah, 'course I'm sure." Cypher answer sounding slightly offended, or defensive, she wasn't sure which.

"I'd better go." And with that she hung up.

She knew agents were on their way, but she heard cops outside getting ready to break the door of room 303 down.

She sat at her laptop waiting and thinking about her attack strategy.

Trinity heard the cops kick the door down, but she remained calm, knowing it would be the only way to defeat them.

"Freeze, Police. Hands on your head. Do it. Do it now." Said the cop standing in the door frame with at least three other cops standing next to or slightly behind him with torches shining into the darkened room and handguns pointed in the general direction of their target.

Trinity carefully and slowly rises from the chair, she is still facing the laptop screen with her back facing the cops, but she would be able to tell in an instant if one of the cops moved even a step closer. As she stands up she raises her hands, fingers spread wide, up towards her head. And as she fully stands up she places her hands, which are linked, on the back of her head. The cop closest to her steps forward and removes his handcuffs, which were near his gun holder on his belt. She breathed in slowly as he moved towards her, and she counted his steps. _One… two… three… four _one more step and he would be able to cuff her. Just as he moves his foot to take the fifth and final step and moves his hand towards hers so he could cuff Trinity she spins round, grabs his right wrist and he automatically drops the cuffs when she places a karate chops swiftly just above his wrist, she lets go of his wrist and she aims a carefully, but firmly places the bottom of her left hand where the bottom of his nose meets his face and his head tilts back so that he is looking at the ceiling, Trinity then places a well aimed levitation kick squarely onto his chest with the bottom of her foot, the cop goes flying in the wall a few meters behind him. A second cop rushes over to make sure that the cop who was now lying on the floor was still alive. While a third cop shines a light towards Trinity just as she kicks the underneath of the chair, the one she had previously vacated, sending it somersaulting into the third cops head and chest area, knocking him off his feet. The second cop, now giving up on his now dead comrade and looks up in shock at Trinity and starts shooting aimlessly at her. She runs about half way up the wall and then she runs around the walls on her left, succeeding in dodging the bullets of the cop firing at her. She lands as gracefully as a panther on to the floor and pounces towards her victim, she runs round the right side of him and he holds his arm out to stop her, she uses this arm as a opportunity to gracefully spin the cop 270° so that he was now facing the other cop, who was now facing both Trinity and the cop who was holding her. Without realizing it the cop had his right arm now stretched out with his gun now facing towards the cop facing them both, Trinity seeing the opportunity grabbed his right arm and fired the gun at the cop standing opposite them both, who then also went flying back against the wall with the force of the bullets. Trinity then changes so the cop is now directly behind her, where she gives him a sharp elbow in the stomach, he automatically doubles over, which gives Trinity the chance to kick him in the head, with he foot going over her left shoulder, once she places her foot back on the floor she forcefully brings her arm round to give any unsuspecting person still standing behind her another elbow in the stomach, luckily for the cop, he had had collapsed onto the floor behind her.

Trinity knew that agents wouldn't be far behind so she grabbed her cell phone out of black PVC jacket and dialed the number for the Nebuchadnezzar's operator, who at that point was Morpheous.

She started to talk as soon as Morpheous answered the call.

"Morpheous, the line was traced, I don't know how." She had a fair idea though, but couldn't accuse Cypher seeing as she had no evidence to support her allegation.

"I know, they cut the hard line. There's no time, you'll have to get to another exit." _I figured as much _she thought to herself.

"Are there any agents?" She already knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

"Yes."

"Goddammit." She may have already known the answer but that didn't mean she was any less pissed off.

"You have to focus, Trinity. There's a phone at Wells and Lake. You can make it." Morpheous knew that if she didn't concentrate she was likely to get killed, but he knew she would because Trinity was not one to make sloppy mistakes.

"Alright." She answered trying to stay calm and focused.

"Go." Was all Morpheous said before she ended the call and ran to the door of room 303.

* * *

**So did you like it or did you hate it???? Please let me know by pressing that lovely 'submit review' button, go on... you know you want to!! **


	7. Focus

**I owe a big thanks to all my reviewers so thanks! I hope you enjoy chapter 7 and please don't forget to review.**

**So it here it is, I give you chapter 7 of The Real Reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Dagger and the only part of the plot I own is the beginning and bits in between, so don't sue me!**

* * *

**The Real Reason**

**Chapter 7.**

Just as an agent stepped out of the elevator Trinity stepped out of room 303 and turned to face him with a look of nothing but determination on her face. Trinity's mind was racing, what was she meant to do? She certainly couldn't fight the agent standing in front of her; that would be like signing her own death sentence, the only other option was to turn and make a run for it. She was starting to seriously think about just fighting the agent, but then her more rational mind kicked in and made her think, _You fight the agent, and you die. You run, you see another day and you get to see Neo again. Live today fight tomorrow. _That was enough to make her change her mind. She was going to make a run for it. So, she turned in the opposite direction and started to run down the corridor, much to her annoyance the agent sees this and takes off after her as do the cops. She knew that unless she got a move on the agent will catch her, and that was one thing she didn't want.

Trinity turned the left hand corner and kept on running, frantically looking for some way to escape. _Come on, there's got to be a door or something somewhere!_ She was starting to go into panic mode until she saw that at the end of the corridor there was a fire escape, her heart jumps for joy. She ran down the corridor and out of the fire exit at the end and took a big gulp of fresh air as she stepped outside, her heart leapt with joy knowing that she is at least outside, but a part of her mind realized something, _Now you're outside it will be easy for the agents to find knew hosts and it will be easier for them to catch you. Shit. _Was her response to that, but she didn't let it dishearten her. She ran to the edge of the railing on the stairwell and looked over to see an agent standing below her as well, _shit _she thought to herself, _how am I going to get out of this one?_ She scanned the stairwell quickly and saw the ladder going up. _Bingo, _she thought to herself.

She started to climb up the stairs to get to the roof with the agents and the cops still after her. She started to run along the roof and she came to a gap which she could easy jump across, even for a normal human. Trinity jumped across, the agents and the cops carried on following her, but they were much further behind. _At least I've put some distance between them and me. _Her mind though, started to wander. _I wonder if Neo has seen the note in his apartment. What if he thinks it was me? _She shook her head to try and get rid of the thoughts, _Trinity, focus, for God sakes focus! _She finally brought her mind back to where it was supposed to be and started to block out the other thoughts that were forming in her mind.

Trinity ran along the corrugated metal roof tops, small in height but they were not easy to run along because of the steep rises and slopes, but Trinity managed it with no problem. When she had finished crossing the slanted rooftops she sprinted along the flat concrete roof. _Where do I go next? _She thought to herself as she scanned the area while running.

The agent stopped when he reached the end of the slanted metal rooftops and pulled out his gun and started firing it at Trinity, but there is a brick chimney between herself and the agent so the bullets did nothing but ricochet off the bricks or smash them. _That was a close one! _She thought to herself. Her mind was wandering again, and she needed a way to occupy it, because obviously the fact there was an agent on her tail wasn't enough to make her focus.

As the agent stopped to do this she created a greater distance between herself, the agent and the cops. She ran along the rest of the concrete rooftop and reached a much bigger gap between the building she was standing on and the one opposite, there was a road in between the two buildings and no normal human would be able to jump across, _free your mind _she thinks to herself, _just like Morpheous tells all the newbies. I wonder if he'll ever tell Neo that, I guess he will, if Neo lives. _But she stopped herself there. She didn't want to think about Neo dieing. _Ok then, let's turn that round then. If you don't focus and jump you will die and then you definitely will not see Neo, is that enough to make you focus? _Mentally answering that as a 'yes' she got herself geared up and prepared to jump.

Trinity leapt through the air and landed easily onto the other building and carried on running. The agent also cleared the gap, much to Trinity's disappointment, but not quite as easily as Trinity. She could hear in the distance the cops stopping and one of them stating that the jump was not possible. _Ha! It may not be possible for you, but it sure as hell is for me, you stupid coppertop! _Typical words of Switch, she thought to herself as she carried on running.

Now she only had the agent chasing her. She hid behind a brick wall on the roof in hope of getting her breathe back before the agent caught up with her and also to find a way to get off the roof, _come on, look for something, there's always something _she thinks to herself as she looks. She saw a window at the end of the roof which would be the perfect escape, _it's not great, but it will have to do _she thinks to herself.

Taking one last deep breathe she started running towards the window at the end. She jumped from the edge of the roof and adjusted herself so that she was flying horizontally through the air with her hands stretched out in front and pointed; she aimed straight for the window. She then turned so she was facing up towards the sky so she went through the window hands first. She broke through the window and rolled carefully down the stairs. _Ouch! _She thought to herself as she landed on her back, worrying whether the agent would follow. She swiftly brought out both of her guns and pointed them at the window.

While waiting for the thought-to-be inevitable she tried to steady her breath and calm down. "Get up, Trinity. Just get up." She said to herself, mainly just to comfort herself. And then she firmly told herself to "Get up." When she decided that he definitely wouldn't follow her she rolled to the side and got up, and ran out of the door situated behind her. _What do I do now? Am I far from Wells and Lake? Is the agent going to follow? Have they found out about Neo? Is he safe? _So many questions were running through her head, she was going to have to wait until she got back to the Neb to find out about the latter two, but the others she was very shortly going to find out about.

Trinity ran along the street and turned a corner and, to her relief, she saw a phone booth at the end of it. She stopped though when she saw a truck speeding down the road and then braking sharply and turning to face towards the phone booth, lights focused on the phone box. _Fuck _she thought to herself as she prepared to run. She heard Morpheous' words in her head … _'Focus Trinity.' _Thinking frantically to herself she made a quick calculation in her head, she realized the truck could only go at a set speed because it was following the laws of the Matrix, whereas she, now free from the system, could break those laws and go at a speed much faster than the truck.

As if it where a signal for them to both start the phone in the phone box started to ring. The wheels of the truck span and Trinity started to speed towards the phone box. The truck started to head towards the phone booth as well. There were seconds between them, but Trinity got there first, much to her relief, and ran into the booth, picked up the phone, and pressed it to her ear.

She turned to face the truck and put a hand on the glass just as the truck was about to hit the booth. _Hurry up, Morpheous, for fuck sake hurry up! _She thought to herself. But was then relieved to feel the sensation of something pulling her with a tremendous force into the phone.

Trinity disappeared and the truck went slamming through the booth and the brick building behind it.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself back on the Neb, with the needle still painfully in the back of her head. Looking to the left slightly she sees Morpheous standing by her, ready to take the plug from the back of her head, and she gratefully excepted, hoping he would hurry.

He quickly unplugged her and she headed straight over to the screens, a brilliant green light now reflecting onto her pale velvety skin.

Morpheous now realizes how tired she looks, her shoulders now slump, which was so unlike Trinity, her eyes had deep circles underneath them, her figure looked thin and worn. It was then that he realized that he may have put her in a very difficult position, freeing Neo and putting all the weight of it on her.

Trinity focused her eyes firmly on the screen, processing the code like she was a computer. She couldn't hear or see what the agents were saying, all she knew was that they were up to something…. and she didn't like to think what……

* * *

**So…. what did ya think??? Please let me know by pressing the 'submit review' button so that I can see what you guys think and see if I can improve my story.**

**Thanks,**

**Phia x**


End file.
